The Elder Scrolls: The Saga of Fire and Ice
by Zaxero
Summary: 20 years after the last dragon was slain, the Nord prince William Dragonborn, 19 of age, rises from the ashes his father buried him in. His fate is unknown to him, but it is a great path, or a terrible one. His choice what to do now... Leave reviews, please. :)
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon fell down from the sky in the Land of the Dead. The human, the living man in the realm of the dead, raised his sword to the sky and yelled – Shouted – and as he finished the word, the dragon flew away while on fire. He sat down and breathed heavily, his sword fell out of his sword. He grabbed to his shoulder and felt the blood that was dripping from a wound. His armor was covered with blood from the dragon. The souls that were in the Land of the Dead cheered and laughed as they had witnessed what many of them had dreamed of, for a long, long time. But the man didn't cheer. The man wasn't going to celebrate. He was going to continue to fight off the other dragons that had been resurrected by this black dragon. His job wasn't over. He rose as a soul was reaching towards him. They looked at each other, but they didn't say anything to one another. They nodded; they understood what they each wanted to say. They had never met before – or, the soul hadn't met him, but he had met him with time-travel. The soul was from thousands of years earlier, when and he had vanquished the giant, black dragon to the future, thinking he had stopped the dragon. But he had been wrong – only delayed what they thought was the end of time. Perhaps he himself had just delayed it – but he didn't care. He knew he had done what was right for him. He turned around and saw an Mage opening a portal.  
"Through here you go back to the Land of the Mortal; back to Skyrim. I hope you will be blessed with peace in your future, young Dragonborn."  
"So do I." he replied and walked through the portal. No thank you – just a rude exit. He knew what he was, and had started to getting used to being something more than most man. He was Dragonborn. He was the savior. Tonight, and for the rest of his life forth; he was the hero that Skyrim had looked for.  
He returned and could see where he was – at Dragonsreach in Whiterun. The city he had been the most to lately. He was on the balcony, where they had trapped a dragon, to make it help him defeat Alduin, the black dragon he just had defeated. He could see a long table with plenty of food, drink and people around it. He walked up to them and removed his helmet.  
"The deed is done. Alduin is gone." The Jarl, whom the Dragonborn knew as Barlgruuf, approached him and gave him a big hug.  
"I knew I put my trust in the right person when I first saw you. You remember when you first came here?" The Dragonborn laughed while he sat down at a seat.  
"Indeed I do. I had just escaped Helgen and the claws of the Imperials."  
"Alduins first attack when he came back, wasn't it?" The Dragonborn nodded and reached out for a mug of mead.  
"Say, Asgeir…" the Jarls steward had started to speak.  
"You say that Alduin is gone, but how do you know that for a fact?" Asgeir Dragonborn rose to his feet again.  
"I'm covered in blood. I absorbed his soul, I can feel him. I have defeated over a hundred dragons, most of them alone, and you question my skill in slaying dragons?"  
"I'm just saying, it's not the first time someone is saying that they defeated Alduin, but only for him to return to our time. If we are to even believe that."  
"Proventus. That's enough." The Jarl spoke and sat down on a chair that was around the table. The steward looked down at his feet. They all could see he wanted to question some more.  
"We trust the Thane of Whiterun. Let us feast to the victory! We never doubted you would win, so while you were away, we prepared a feat for your honor, Dragonborn." Asgeir thanked the Jarl deeply, and after some quick words, they started to eat. Asgeir recognized some of the men that had joined them. Some were from the Battle-Born clan that he had helped a few months back. Some were other Jarls and Thanes from different Holds. Even the Imperial General Tullius and Jarl Ulfric Stormcloack were there – and they were eating in peace with one another.

After the feast, they hired some bards to play some songs, they drank until they couldn't walk and the night was still young. Skyrim was happy. Skyrim was at peace this one night. No-one fought or battled. Thugs were in the cities, bandits celebrated with the guards. Dragons were hiding – wolves howled in the distance, but this was the one night were there was not reported any deaths. Except for among the animals in the wilderness – but they killed to feast upon the feeling of something good coming. In fact, every single creature could feel the future being bright. Barlgruufs steward even apologized to Asgeir later on the night, complimenting him on being one fine Thane and an excellent dragon-slayer.

The next day, Asgeir Dragonborn knew what he had to do. He had the Blades under his command – he would send them out to slay dragons. They were ready, and they could track them far better than he himself could. He was going to talk with Jarl Ulfric, to ask for his help to take the throne for himself. Who else to be the new High King, than himself? The Dragonborn who took the mighty Alduin? He knew what his first ambition was – to create peace between himself and the Thalmor, between Skyrim and the Imperials and to hunt do his best to create peace in this beautiful land. He didn't want to lose anything now – he couldn't lose anything. But first thing first… he had to talk to Ulfric before going to the Blades.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragonborn Clan

The rain was hitting the window of my room. I woke up of the thunder, the blinking, the… the howling wind. I had no lust of waking up now. I didn't know what time it was, but at the same time it wasn't really my thing to follow the time anyhow. My father had given me a watch to my birthday last year – another new invention, probably found in a Dwemer-cave that someone took for themselves. At least, the credit for the invention. Nevertheless, I stared out of my window. I didn't move, I just wanted to watch the raindrops dance on my window. It was quite the storm, and I was protected by the walls surrounding me. After some time serving my bed, I got up and walked to my wardrobe. I opened it at pulled out some clothes. Light-brown linen with a green shirt over it, that reached to the middle of my thighs. I pulled on some pants and some boots, and fastened a steel dagger to my hip, just because my father always complained that I never did, and I didn't feel like hearing any complaints this day. Not with this weather. Not when I was supposed to walk from the castle, down to the city with a guard, to do some good deeds. My father always said, helping the people will help me in return when that day comes that I need to be helped. I went down two floors, and into our dining hall. There were my other siblings – two other boys and two girls. I was the oldest one, the one with the most responsibility. I was the prince. I sat down and reached after some bread while my mother entered the room. She sighed and closed the door behind her. I could see it in her face that something was up. Something between my mother and father wasn't right to me, these last couple of days. As if they were having a fight, but they had never… **never **had a fight before. Which was kind of strange, seeing how different their pasts were. How different their destinies had been, and how it had brought them together. My mother, the cook for the High King in over a decade, and my father, the soldier. The strangest had to be, that they had gotten married after a couple of weeks of love-making. That was in the history-books already. My father was mentioned in many books as the hero of Skyrim. He had been a soldier, as I had understood it, and suddenly, he was High King. He had never paid much respect for a King before – what on earth had made him wanting the throne?  
"Your father will be gone for a couple of days, so we need you to take his post at the Throne Room, William." I turned my head towards her again – had she just said that my father relied on me? Not in those exact words, but was it like that?  
"Why? Where is he going?"  
"Obviously, not our business to ask." She said and sat down. She started to rub her head, then she grabbed some bread and cut it open. I reached for a mug and filled it with water.  
"Father doesn't travel much, he usually sends other people to do stuff. This must be important." I said after some time. I heard my siblings, and my mother, sigh.  
"Let's just leave it be, shall we?" she asked as she leaned over the table. She seemed tired, but I couldn't understand what was going on. Father never leaved the castle. He hadn't for as long as I had lived, or as long as I could remember. Except for on the late night, and it usually was with a racket. When I finished with my food, I went to the Throne room to see how it looked. Much hadn't changed, but after the stairs up, there were now a wall and a gigantic door on each side of the stair. The stairs split up to two stairs at the bottom, both going in a half-circle, never to meet again. It was just a couple of years ago that wall had been put up, and the torches had been changed with dragon-skulls with torches inside of them, lightning up the skull. I looked behind the Throne – there was a painting of my father, that selfish bastard. I sat down on the Throne, as my father's steward, a lady named Delphine, entered the Throne room and looked at me.  
"Young, master Dragonborn. I wasn't waiting to meet you here. Where's your father?" I lifted my shoulders up a bit to show her I wasn't sure.  
"He wouldn't tell where he was going."  
"Dammit, that idiot, he's going to get himself killed… okay, if he's not in the castle today, which means the Throne falls upon your shoulders. I could take the task myself, but you wouldn't be here if he hadn't asked you. You need to be groomed anyhow." She babbled and started to wander about in there.  
"… I was going to mention to him about the threat of Giants down south. But I guess this matter falls upon you."  
"Down… south… Giants? Is there such a thing?"  
"Just because you haven't seen it, doesn't mean it isn't a real threat. Now, my Lord, what should we do? The Giant have attacked Rorikstead on several occasions now." I leaned backwards in the Throne. It came to be quite comfortable in it, even if it looked like it was just made of rock and iron. But it was so soft.  
"Where is the men placed?" I asked while she opened a letter. She read out where my father's different men were placed and told of the threats thereabouts.  
"Tell five men, whom are in Gallows Rock, to go to Rorikstead to defeat the beast. Then they travel back to Gallows Rock to wait for further orders from my father." she nodded and wrote his orders down.  
"Thank you, sir. Now, we have a few more matters on hand. After we speak together now, there will come some people seeking your audience."  
"Very well." I claimed and clapped my hands together.  
"There have come some complaints about the Bards College here in Solitude. People are getting scared of them, and wants it closed."  
"This matter has been discussed here before – my father is a member there and wants it going, no matter what the people say. It brings tourists, doesn't it?"  
"It does, your Grace." She wrote down on the letter again, and now she walked a bit closer to me. I was almost shocked when I saw how beautiful her eyes really were.  
"And then there's something I need your help with, Lord. Your father used to help me all the time before he was the High King. And now I need to ask for your help with a matter." I jumped out of my seat, while she started to follow me. I got the weirdest thoughts to mind – what if she wanted children? Or something worse; a marriage?  
"Wh… what is it you need help with?"  
"It has come to light to my order that there is a dragon alive to this day." I backed off into the wall. There was no such thing, they were dead. That had my father told me – the dragons didn't exist any longer.  
"I would love to send my own people to do the job, but I need a Dragonborn to take care of this case. I don't say you for certain are Dragonborn, but your father is – it is only logical that you should be too." I shocked my head while she looked to her shoes.  
"I was afraid you were going to say that."  
"I… it's not that I won't do it… it's more… impossible. Dragons don't… exist… they're extinct… aren't they?" she shocked her head.  
"Your father was under the belief they were – but I have found one dragon. Here, in this castle. You father have kept him as a… pet." She tried to choose her words wisely, while not showing her hate for dragons. She failed.  
"I have… what?"  
"In your sleeping chamber lies an old sword your father used to have when he were out fighting dragons – he haven't noticed it have been missing for years. The sword is called Dragonbane, and has served many Dragon slayers." She said. He shocked his head in misbelief, but accepted.  
"You must wait until your father returns. I will show you where the dragon is then – but now, I am afraid he is riding the damn thing across Tamriel to wherever he is headed." I nodded and knew I had no other chance than to go through with this.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon Slayer

The following day, I was met by Delphine whom came to show me the way to the dragon. I sighed and picked up the blade she had been kind enough to give me, and I looked at it. For a very long time. I just… it was like a Katana, yet a bit thicker. Like it was a perfect mixture of a blade, and a Katana.  
"Where did my father gain this sword?"  
"He got it from me." She said and smiled while I started to get dressed. I smiled while I looked at the blade – perhaps it had killed many dragons. And perhaps not.  
"Where did you get it?"  
"I found it in the Blades' headquarters."  
"The guards? Didn't they serve the Emperors a while back?"  
"They did, and I am happy to be a member of it. We protect the Dragonborn. That is our true purpose." I got finished dressed as she stopped talking. My hand went through my hair, as if I tried to blow her words away. But I knew very well she spoke the truth.  
I always used to have a problem with believing my father's stories of the dragons. But when someone else told me the exact same stories, I believed it. She grabbed my arm and led the way, down to our dungeons. I had been down there one time, and I had been punished by my father for wandering down there. When we arrived, she simply turned to me.  
"The dragon will try and talk his way out of being executed, but I believe that every dragon needs to die, no matter where their mind is now – they once wanted to take over the world, destroy every human and elf. If one is alive, it is enough for it to bring the others back to take over the world again." I nodded and readied my sword. She opened a door and I went inside. I should've had a armor on, but I had not. I had my finest robes on. I walked a bit longer into the room – it was gigantic. And very empty. There was nothing in there, at all. Except for another door at the end of the room. I started to walk towards it; if nothing was here, than what was there? Of course she had lied to me, dragons didn't exist. Not anymore, if they ever had. Maybe it was all a prank, served by my father, to teach me something. That being scared of the unknown and the lies of man, is nothing but expected of another man. I heard a sharp roar. I looked up to the ceiling, and barely jumped out of the way of fire, spreading for the ceiling and down to the floor.  
"What is your business here, mortal?" I got up from where I had landed on all four – Dragonbane had fallen out of my grasp in the jump, and it was several feet away from my reach. I turned my head up – there was a dragon. No mistaking it. It was big and green. But smaller than what I had imagined.  
"I was sent by Delphine."  
"Ah, the woman my master has warned me about. Exactly… so there is no guidance you seek, young mortal? It will be a shame to have to kill you."  
"I seek no guidance of a dragon."  
"Shame… Dovakhiin will be disappointed in you, mortal." It sounded like it was trying to insult me.  
"What is Dovakhiin?"  
"You do not speak the language of your King. Thrown yourself into what you know nothing of. How… equating." He almost mourned. I ran towards my blade, but the dragon sent a new rain of fire. The fire hit right between me and the blade – I could not reach it, yet again.  
"The Nords are so petty. Long time ago since a good kill. Long time ago since taste of the flesh of a man.  
"If you are wanting to hunt, let me fight you back!"  
"I'm not looking for fight, mortal. I look for flesh and here you are."  
"You aren't very convincing. I happen to know that dragons enjoy fighting to get their meal – not allowing me to fight is coward-ish of you." The dragon shut up now – this made it think a bit.  
"Win, and I shall die like a good dragon. But know this – Dovakhiin will know faster than you know, mortal. You will be vanquished from his lands."  
"I shan't be." I replied while he simply laughed then agreed to my terms.  
"Shall you win, I will be a feast for you. And if I am, don't you think the High King will get rid of you? This is a win-win situation for me either way."  
"Talking too much, do you?" he asked and landed on the ground. I could see in his eyes he was smiling. Out of despise. I got the hint – the fighting started. I ran to my blade again, got it between my hands and felt the heat of fire surrounding me. It didn't hurt as much as I believed it would. I ran through the fires, jumped as high as I could and split his lips from the rest of the body. It screamed in pain, chew after me while I jumped away from the attacks. I slashed it some times with my blade, then it hit me with it's wing. I flew back a few feet and landed on my back. I got up and threw the Dragonbane. It got stuck in the dragons forehead. It roared in pain – and I could almost hear some words that sounded a lot like "Fus Ro Dah!" and again I flew away. I didn't understand what just happened – did it just blow me away? I hit the wall and felt my back head crash into the wall. I looked to the dragon – it had started to catch… fire? It fell to the ground, burning. I ran to it to grab my sword out from its head, but as I did, the dragon exploded. Nothing remained on it except for its bones. The fire had turned into some kind of force, and pressed itself out from the door. Delphine entered the room and looked at me.  
"Good job. You're hurt…" she approached me, and took to my head. She took her hands back after some seconds, and I could see they were covered in blood.  
"So, it seems like you're not like your father. Pity…" she turned around from me. I took a step closer to her.  
"What do you mean, not like my father?"  
"Your father is Dragonborn, which means he doesn't take much damage from a Thu'um. And he absorbs the dragons soul." As she finished the sentence, the King himself entered the room and looked at the dragon, then at Delphine, then at me.  
"What have you done!?" he yelled and approached me with his fist ready. I hid behind Delphine, whom seemed to be very calm for the situation.  
"You know how our order works, Your Majesty."  
"Which is the reason I didn't tell you about him! It doesn't give you the right to kill a dragon who was tamed!"  
"I didn't kill him." Delphine smirked and walked out of the room. My father turned to me, looked at me with tears in his eyes.

We stood in silence for some time, then he opened his mouth. His tears now ran down his cheeks.  
"You… my son, my dear William. I cannot let you walk away from this unpunished."  
"What are you talking about?" he took a step closer to me. I could feel his whole energy fighting the urge of doing me ill.  
"If you're going to hit me, hit me and be done with it." He shocked his head, as he let his gaze fall upon me.  
"I am not going to physically hurt you…" he mumbled. More silence. Then he had decided what to do.  
"You are heir-less. You have no claim over the Throne, and you have no right to stay any longer in the castle. You are banished from here for the rest of your life."  
"Dad! What am I going to do!?"  
"You get the hell out of Solitude, that's what. I will give you five hundred septims. That'll be enough for you to get to another town with a carriage and some nights at an Inn. Then… you're on your own." He looked at the dragons skull and saw the blade that was stuck there. He removed it easily enough, then looked at me.  
"Where did you get this blade?" was all that came from his mouth. I lifted my shoulders.  
"It was in my chambers, Your Majesty."  
"It was stolen from me, many years ago. I never found the culprit… did you steal this from me? The Dragonbane?" I shocked my head, even if he wouldn't believe me.  
"I swear to you, I did not steal it."  
"No matter… it has returned, and that's all that matters in the end. My best blade…" he looked at it, then turned around.  
"You leave the castle in one hour." Then he left the room. I looked shocked at my hands; hadn't I just done a great service? Hadn't I just gotten rid of a dragon? I stood in there for some minutes, and then I went to my chamber to pack the essential stuff. Like food, water, clothes and some scrolls on how to cook. I looked over my books; they were of no use anymore. My siblings could have them. I lifted my rucksack over my shoulder and went down to the Throne room to say goodbye to my father. When I arrived to the room, my whole family was there.  
"My son who turned against me."  
"I didn't…"  
"Most men would've lost their heads, but I care for you, my son. I do you a service in banishing you." I didn't reply. I simply said goodbye, and left as soon as I could. I knew my friends would be confused – me, treason? I had always been loyal. As long as my father kept on saying I committed treason, I wouldn't get a job in Skyrim. I wouldn't have it easy. I hoped, for the sake of him, for the love he perhaps had for me, he would rather say I had left. But I knew he wouldn't. Where was I headed? To Whiterun, perhaps? Or the new city that had been rebuild after almost 20 years of nothing- Helgen. It had been destroyed by a dragon named Alduin, who my father defeated, according to him, almost 25 years ago. In Sovngarde, of all places. The Land of the Dead.  
After some walking, I reached the carriage that was outside of the capital. I approached the man steering it.

"Excuse me, are you leaving for Whiterun by chance?"  
"By the right amount of gold, I might be." I reached in my cloak and found my pouch. I got out 50 gold pieces, and gave it to the man.  
"Is this enough?"  
"Indeed. Climb on back, and we'll be off." He said and took the money out of my hand and placed it in his own pocket. I climbed on the back of it. It had leather on top of it, working as a roof. It had no walls, or barricades for wind.  
"Such a messy weather. How long have this storm lasted, do you think?"  
"I don't know, a couple of days now, I believe?" the man nodded and the carriage started to move.  
"Haven't I seen you somewhere before, sir?"  
"I highly doubt it." I claimed. He snorted and made the horse move a bit faster.  
"So, you're not the High King's son, then?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. He snorted again in misbelief.  
"Let's at least be honest to each other. I mean you no harm, sir." I sighed and leaned towards him from his back.  
"I am not who you think you are. If I was the High King's son, why don't I have guards with me?" he smiled and looked at me from the corner of his eyes.  
"Because word travel fast, my friend." I didn't speak for the rest of the travel.


End file.
